


The Golden Quad

by Taz_10920



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Charms, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Multi, Potions, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, The Sorting Hat, Transfiguration (Harry Potter), badass female characters, some french
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taz_10920/pseuds/Taz_10920





	1. Chapter One

“Are you ready, Evie?” My dad asks as he holds onto my trolley with me. My siblings were behind me. It was my first time at Hogwarts and it is tradition for Dad to push the trolley when one of us was going to Hogwarts for the first time. I nod. “3, 2, 1.” We push the trolley together and we appear on the other side of the wall where the Hogwarts express was waiting. My siblings follow suit, only half having trolleys as the other half had finished Hogwarts already. The conductor loads my trunk onto the train, but I decide to keep my kitten, Julien. Julien was half-cat and half-kneazle, and was very intelligent. I say my goodbyes to my mum, my dad, and older siblings before getting on the train with Zacharie, Léon and Claude. Zacharie was going into his 6th year in Slytherin, Léon was going into his 5th year in Hufflepuff, and Claude was going into his 3rd year in Ravenclaw. It’s fair to say that our family is made up of a lot of different personalities. My 3 other older siblings went to Hogwarts as well. Cosette, the oldest, graduated from Ravenclaw in 1986. Sabine graduated from Slytherin in 1988 and Sixte graduated from Hufflepuff in June this year. At least my parents aren’t competitive with houses, they both went to Beauxbatons. I sit in a compartment with my siblings as again, was tradition until the train got moving. Claude was the first to leave as he saw his friends walk past the compartment, but Zach and I were too involved in a chess game to even realise that Leo had gone.

“You know, you don’t have to stay with me if you don’t want too.” I offer him a way out and he rolls his eyes.

“I don’t mind. My Slytherin acquaintances are bullies away. I prefer hanging around with my friends from different houses, but they are with their own houses. They’re still trying to come to terms with a Slytherin being nice.” I snort. Not all Slytherins are bad. The door to the compartment opens and a bushy haired girl stands there in her undesignated uniform.

“Hello, I was wondering if you two had seen a toad at all?” She questions us. “My friend, Neville, has lost his.” I shake my head.

“No, sorry, we haven’t but we’ll let you know if we do.” I answer with a smile and she smiles back.

“Are you a first year too?” The girl asks, and I nod. “I’m Hermione Granger.” She sticks out her hand and I shake it.

“Évelyne Proulx.” I reply. “This is my brother, Zacharie Proulx.” Hermione shakes Zach’s hand as well. “Do you need help finding the toad?” She shakes her hand.

“No, don’t worry about it.” She responds. “You have an intense chess match going on. I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah, see you around.” I repeat, and she closes the door as she leaves. “She seems nice.” Zach hums in agreement.

“Maybe you’ll both be sorted into the same house.” He suggests, and I shrug.

“Maybe we will.” I agree, and we continue our game of chess.

By the time we were done, we were approaching the train station and we packed up the chess set, and I picked up Julien who was glaring at me as I put him back in his cage. “Relax, it’s only temporary then you can have food when I get to whichever room I’ll be in.” I put him with my trunk before following an enormous man. He looked friendly another though. I get into the same boat as Hermione and two other boys. Their names were Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Yes, _the_ Harry Potter. I just hope we can be friends. We walk up the stairs to find a Professor waiting for us. She seemed slightly strict but don’t judge a book by its cover, right? She begins to speak. “Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup-

“Trevor!” A boy exclaims and grabs a toad. This must be Neville. “Sorry.”

“The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily.” She states and leaves.

“It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts.” I roll my eyes at this boy as students whisper around me. “This is Crabbe, and Goyle…and I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy.” Ron snickers at his name. “Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley. Well soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don’t want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.” Draco extends his hand.

“I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks,” Harry replies, rejecting his hand. Draco glares at him. The professor returns and smacks Draco on the shoulder with a paper and he retreated, glaring.

“We're ready for you now.” She announces, and she leads us into the Great Hall. Whoa. No words could do the Great Hall justice. It was amazing. “Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words.” Professor Dumbledore rises from the main table at the back.

“I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch {signals to ragged old man with a cat with red eyes} has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you.” Dumbledore sits back down. What an earth is on the 3rd floor?!

“When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses.” The professor instructs. “Hannah, Abbott.” The hat didn’t take long in sorting Hannah into Hufflepuff along with the next person, Susan Bones. The next two, Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst were Ravenclaws. Lavender Brown was a Gryffindor. Millicent Bulstrode and Bridget Burke were Slytherin. Michael Corner was Ravenclaw. Vincent Crabbe was Slytherin. The twins, Leanne and Sam Davis, and Justin Finch-Fletchley were all sorted into Hufflepuff. Seamus Finnigan was sorted into Gryffindor as was Hermione. The sorting hat took just under 5 minutes to sort her which is abnormally long. Daphne Greengrass was Slytherin, Anthony Goldstein was Ravenclaw, Gregory Goyle was Slytherin, Henry and Megan Jones were both Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff seems to have an uncanny number of twins. Neville Longbottom was sorted into Gryffindor and ran off with the sorting had. After that laughter, Ernie Macmillian was sorted into Hufflepuff and Draco was immediately sorted into Slytherin. Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson were both sorted into Slytherin as well. The first twin, Padma Patil, was sorted into Ravenclaw, while Parvati Patil was sorted into Gryffindor. Sally-Anne Perks was placed into Hufflepuff. Finally, it was Harry Potter’s turn. He spent a good couple of minutes up there until he was sorted into Gryffindor, much to Gryffindor’s delight. “Évelyne Proulx.” I gulp, and I walk up to the stool, and sit on it and the professor places the hat on my head.

“Hmm, what a unique mind and very difficult. The intelligence of a Ravenclaw, the bravery of a Gryffindor, the loyalty of a Hufflepuff and the ambition of a Slytherin. But where do I put you? I see it in your mind, you want to be different from your own family. Not that you don’t love them, you do but you want to be independent.”

“What are you suggesting?” I reply with my mind.

“That it better be...GRYFFINDOR!!!” Gryffindor house claps and I smile as I make my way down to the table, and sit next to Hermione. Not long after Zacharias Smith was sorted into Hufflepuff. Gryffindor gained Dean Thomas, Rúnar Stefánsson and Ron. While Slytherin gained Rachel Yaxley and Blaise Zabini, and Lisa Turpin was sorted into Ravenclaw.

“Your attention, please.” The professor dings on her cup.

“Let the feast…begin.” Professor Dumbledore states and food appears in front of us. We all start to plate up our food and ask questions about each other. We get half into our meal when Hermione asks what my blood status was.

“Well, it’s kinda complicated.” I answer.

“How so?” Hermione questions with a frown.

“Well, all my grandparents are magical.” I state.

“So, you’re Pureblood, like Neville and Ron?” Hermione asks. Damn, this one is curious.

“Not exactly.” I reply. “My maternal grandmother is a Veela which makes me a ¼ Veela with magic ancestry as well.”

“You’re Claude’s sister?” One of Ron’s twin brothers asked.

“Yeah, he’s my brother. Why?”

“Recently, all the ladies for our year have been flocking to him.” The other twin explains.

“Ah, the curse of being part Veela.” I explain. “People have literally killed for Veela’s because of their good-looks. Veela’s hate it.”

“Has a guy killed for you?” Dean asks with wide eyes.

“No but a guy tried to kill my father who is married to my mum. She’s half-Veela.” Everyone grimaces as I tell them the story.

“Well, don’t worry, we’re not like that in this house.” One of the twins points out and I smile.

“Thanks.” After dinner and dessert, we are taken to Gryffindor common room and we are taken to our rooms where our luggage was. I immediately release Julien out of his cage and he gives a huff. I get some food and put it in a bowl by my bed along with water. “So, um, should we introduce ourselves?” There are only 4 of us.

“Well, I’m Lavender Brown, Pureblood, I like the colour pink and my parents work at the ministry.” Lavender starts off.

“I’m Parvati Patil, Half-Blood, I have a twin sister called Padma who was sorted into Ravenclaw and my parents also work at the ministry.”

“I’m Hermione Granger, Muggle-Born, I’m an only child and my parents are dentists.”

“I’m Évelyne Proulx, ¼ Veela with the rest being magical ancestry, I have 6 siblings; 4 brothers and 2 sisters, and I’m from France.”

“From France?” Lavender asks. “Isn’t there a school in mainland Europe?”

“There is.” I answer. “Beauxbatons but my parents requested Professor Dumbledore that my siblings and I go here, and he accepted. So, here I am. Anyone excited for tomorrow?” Hermione nods while Parvati and Lavender shrug. “I am but I think we should probably get an early night, right?”

“Yeah, definitely.” Hermione says in agreement and we move to get our teeth brushed and our pyjamas on.

“That’s it? We talk for barely 2 minutes and you’re off to bed?” Lavender asks with critique.

“Yeah, it’s our first school day tomorrow.” I say with a frown before heading into the bathroom. After finishing in the bathroom, I climb into bed and pull my curtains closed around my bed. Julien sneaks through the curtain and lays down on my feet. I hug my teddy bear, Sam, that my mum and dad gave me on my first birthday and full fast asleep.

 

I sit next to a Gryffindor boy in the transfiguration classroom. Professor McGonagall wasn’t here yet, just her cat on the desk. Well, I assume it’s her cat. The boy next to me turns to me and holds out his hand. “Hi, I’m Rúnar Stefánsson but most people call me Rune.” I shake his hand.

“I’m Évelyne Proulx but Eve is fine.” I reply. “Are you excited to start learning?” He nods.

“I am. I wasn’t able to go to a school when I was younger, so, all of this is really exciting.” He explains, and I nod in agreement.

“I know what you mean, I didn’t go to a school before here either. My mum just taught me the basic maths and literacy before teaching me English. We live in France, so, French is my first language.”

“Impressive.” He replies. “Icelandic is mine.”

“Really? That’s cool! What part of Iceland are you from?”

“Djúpavogshreppur.” He responds. “It’s in the north-eastern part of Iceland. What about you? Where in France are you from?”

“Boulogne-sur-Mer.” I answer with a smile. “It’s in the north-western part of France. Has anyone been to Hogwarts in your family?”

“Yeah, my dad went to Hogwarts. He was sorted into Ravenclaw and did a student exchange at Beauxbatons where he met my mother.” He smiles. “According to my father, it was love at first sight, but my mother likes to say it was at second sight. My mother is a half-blood but also half Selkie. My father’s family were pure-blood fanatics, so, he broke off ties and married my mother, and had me.”

“You’re a ¼ Selkie?” He nods, hesitantly. “I’m a ¼ Veela.” He widens his eyes.

“Really?” I nod. “How?”

“Similarly, my father, Corin, met my mother, Madeleine, at Beauxbatons as they were both students there. My father is a pureblood while my mother is ½ Veela from her mother being a full Veela and half-blood from her father being a pureblood. My father and mother had seven children, including me.” I finish telling my story as Harry and Ron rush in.

“Whew, amazing, can you imagine the look on old McGonagall’s face if we were late?” The cat jumps off the desk and turns into Professor McGonagall. Huh, she’s an Animagus. “That was bloody brilliant.”

“Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley.” Professor McGonagall sasses them. “Maybe if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket-watch, maybe one of you would be on time.”

“We got lost.” Harry explains.

“Then perhaps a map?” She responds. “I trust you don’t need one to find your seats.” Harry and Ron get to their seats. The rest of the class was alright, we had to transfigure matchsticks to needles. I got mine to look like a needle, 20 minutes before the class ended, so, I had to sit there and be bored. Professor McGonagall showed off Hermione’s and I’s needles before giving us a pile of homework.

It was going well for us until we hit potions before lunch. I was sitting next to Rúnar again and Professor Snape comes rushing in. He looked mean, to be honest. “There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few-“ He looks at Draco. “Who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death. Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not...pay...attention.” I see Hermione nudge Harry. “Mr Potter. Our…new…celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” I put my hand up as does Hermione. “You don’t know? Well, let’s try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?” I put my hand up again to try and help as does Hermione.

“I don’t know, sir.” Harry replies.

“And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?” Snape questions Harry and I put my hand up.

“I don’t know, sir.” Harry repeats.

“Pity.” Snape responds. “Clearly, fame isn’t everything, is it, Mr. Potter?” It basically carried on like this in Potions until we go for lunch and work on our essays. An explosion comes from where Seamus sits, and I shake my head in dismay before getting on with work. Suddenly, owls start to soar, and I see my family owl with a package. He drops the package at me and I catch it. I wonder what’s inside. I read the letter that came attached with it for me. There were 3 other letters for Zach, Leo and Claude.

 

Pour ma fille chérie,

Ta mère et moi sommes si fiers de toi pour être arrivé à Gryffindor. Cosette, Sabine et Sixte tournent les yeux au fait que vous avez été triés dans la maison où aucun de vos frères et sœurs ne se trouve. Cependant, ils donnent tous leur meilleur comme le reste de la famille.

Dans le paquet sont des bonbons pour vous de partager avec Zacharie, Léon et Claude. Les baguettes de réglisse sont pour Zacharie, les pops acides pour Léon et le fudge à la mélasse pour Claude. Les caramels, les piquants de sucre et les limaces de gelée sont pour vous.

Ta mère et moi t'aimons beaucoup.

Papa et Mère x

 

“Who’s the package from?” Hermione asks.

“My parents, I got to go and give my brothers their letters, and gifts.” She nods in understanding. I gather their letters and sweets before going over to Claude first as he was closest. He was sitting  with his friends. He looks up at me and I hand him his letter, and treacle fudge. “From mum and dad.” He nods, and I go, and give Zach his liquorice wands and letter, and Leo his acid pops and letter before sitting back down. “Would you like any?”

“What’s up for offer?” Hermione asks.

“Toffees, Sugar Quills and Jelly Slugs.” I answer.

“I’ll try one jelly slug but if my parents found out…” She trails off.

“They were scrub your teeth as they’re dentists?” She nods. “Let’s keep it secret between us then.” She smiles and tries a jelly slug.

“Hmm, they’re good but so sugary.”

“Yeah,  you wouldn’t want to eat them in one sitting.” I reply. “I’m going to go and put them in my room before flying lessons.” I pack up all my stuff and head to Gryffindor common room. “Caput Draconis.” The portrait flings open and I make my way up the stairs, and into my dormitory. Julien was there, just lying around by the window. I put my stuff on my bed, and refill his food and water but instead, Julien decided to follow me down to Gryffindor Common Room. “Julien, I know Professor Dumbledore has given you the privilege of actually going around the castle as you’re half-kneazle, but you can’t follow me to class.” Julien narrows his eyes and stares at me. I roll my eyes and let him continue following me. I walk into the great hall and sit opposite Hermione again, and Julien jumps up and sits on my bag. “Are you really going to follow me all day?” Julien almost gave me a cheeky grin.

“Are the cats allowed in class rooms?” Hermione asks.

“I have no idea, but I know he’s allowed to roam about because he’s half-kneazle. Kneazles are more intelligent than the average cat.” Hermione nods, absorbing the information.

“Can I stroke him?” Hermione questions and I look at Julien.

“Hey, can Hermione stroke you?” I ask as I rub behind his ears and he nods as he purrs. By the time we were done, all the first years were going to flying lessons, and we follow suit.

“Good afternoon, class.” Madam Hooch greets when we had all lined up with Brooms on the floor.

“Good afternoon, Madam Hooch.” We reply.

“Welcome to your first flying lesson.” Madam Hooch announces. “Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up.” I step to the left side of my broomstick. “Stick your right hand over the broom and say, Up!”

“Up!” I exclaim, and it flies into my hand almost immediately as it does with Harry. I may have experience with flying already. I’m normally a chaser.

“Now, once you’ve got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don’t want to be sliding off the end.” I mount my broom and hold on tight. “When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle…3…2…” She blows her whistle. I instantly hover for a moment before touching back down while Neville begins soaring away while screaming for help. He hits the wall and we all dive to the ground as he whips through the group before being flipped off the broom when his cloak catches on a status very high up. His cloak rips and he falls, catching on the torch before slipping out of his cloak. “Everyone out of the way!” He scatter. “Come on, get up.”

“Owowowowow.” Neville repeats.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh dear. It’s a broken wrist.” Madam Hooch states. “Tch, tch, tch. Good boy, come on now, up you get.” Neville gets up. “Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, Quidditch.” Madam Hooch walks away with Neville.

“Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass.” Draco says while laughing.

“Give it here, Malfoy.” Harry states.

“No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. How 'bout up on the roof??” Draco soars into the sky. “What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?” Harry grabs his broom and Hermione stops him.

“Harry, no! You heard what Madam Hooch said! Besides, you don't even know how to fly.” Harry flies off anyway. “What an idiot.”

“Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!” Harry exclaims.

“Is that so?” Draco asks. Harry makes a dash for him, but Draco twirls around his broom in a 360. “Have it your way, then!” Draco throws the Remembrall away from them. Harry zooms after the ball, speeding towards a tower. Just as he is about to hit a window, he catches it before flying back down.

“Good job, Harry!” Seamus exclaims.

“Oh, that was wicked, Harry.” Dean compliments.

“Harry Potter? Follow me.” Professor McGonagall calls. Harry sullenly follows her while Draco and his goons laugh. Madam Hooch appears at the end of the lesson to say that we could leave. We all leave for dinner in the crowds of student.

“But I’ve never even played Quidditch. What if I make a fool of myself?” I hear Harry question.

“You won’t make a food of yourself.” Hermione insists. “It’s in your blood.” Hermione takes us all to the trophy room and she points at a trophy in a cabinet. James Potter – Chaser 1978.

“Whoa, Harry, you need told me your father was a Chaser.” Ron says in awe.

“I-I didn’t know.” Harry replies and smiles. “We should probably go to Gryffindor house to drop off our things before dinner.” We head for dinner after dropping our stuff off and Julien decides to stay put in my room.

After dinner, Harry, Hermione, Ron and I make our way up the staircases to the common room. The staircase begins to move, and we grab the railings. “What’s happening?”

“The staircases change, remember?” I answer as the staircase stops moving.

“Let’s go this way.” Harry states.

“Before the staircase moves again.” Ron adds in and we make our way into the corridor.

“Does anyone feel like…we shouldn’t be here?” Harry asks.

“We’re not supposed to be here.” Hermione responds. “This is the 3rd floor. It’s forbidden.” A flame lights on a tall stone candle and Mrs. Norris meows.

“Let’s go.”

“It’s Filch’s cat!” Ron exclaims.

“Run!” Harry replies and we all run to the end of the corridor, and try the door. “It’s locked!”

“Use Alohomora.” I state.

“What?” Ron asks with confusion.

“Oh, move over!” Hermione exclaims. “Alohomora.” The door opens. “Get in.” We all run in.

“Alohomora?” Ron asks.

“Standard book of spells, Chapter 7.” I answer. “You should really read ahead. It helps.”

“Filch is gone.” Hermione replies.

“Probably thinks this door’s locked.” Ron responds.

“It was locked.” Hermione insists.

“And for good reason.” Harry comments from behind us and we turn around. There was a massive three headed dog that was beginning to wake.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” We all scream and bolt out the room, and battle to get the door shut. We get it locked and we run to Gryffindor Common Room, not looking bad.

“What do they think they're doing??” Ron questions. “Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school.”

“You don't use your eyes, do you?” Hermione replies. “Didn't you see what it was standing on?”

“I wasn't looking at its feet!” Ron exclaims. “I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn't notice, there were three!” We begin to climb the stairs to the dorms.

“It was standing on a trap door.” I explain. “Which means it wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something.”

“Guarding something?” Harry asks.

“That's right.” Hermione agrees with me. “Now, if you two don't mind, we’re going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed...or worse, expelled!” I follow Hermione and shut the door to the girl’s dorm. We easily make our way to the dorm room and get changed quietly as Parvati and Lavender were already asleep. _I just hope that we don’t get into more trouble._


	2. Chapter Two

I could actually kill Ronald Weasley at this point. He got jealous of Hermione’s talent and he said some horrible stuff about her, and now she was crying in the toilet. I was trying to comfort her the best I could as she cried. “Hermione, don’t listen to him, please. You do have friends. I’m your friend and you have plenty of Ravenclaw friends that you like to study with as well. Ron’s just an arse.”

“You consider yourself my friend?” Hermione asks.

“The best of friends.” I answer with a grin and she smiles. “Come on, it’s Halloween, we don’t want to miss the spectacular feast that they’ll have.” Hermione nods and I lead her outside the stall, and stop in my tracks. There was a fully-grown troll right in front of us. Hermione and I back up to the stall. We run into the stall behind us as the troll raises his club, and scream as he smashes the top part of the stalls off and onto us. I feel something in my left shoulder pop and I grimace in pain.

“Eve, Hermione, move!” Harry exclaims as he and Ron burst into the bathroom. We start to crawl under the stalls, but the troll smashes the remaining stalls. We continue to crawl through the rubble as Harry and Ron throw things at the troll. Hermione and I make it to the sinks. We yell as a club comes crashing towards us. We go separate directions and it smashes between us.

“Help!” I exclaim. Harry grabs the troll’s club is lifted onto it’s neck.

“Whooa! Whoa, whoa!” Harry exclaims before accident putting his wand in the troll’s nose. The troll grabs Harry by one leg and holds him upside down. He swipes the club at Harry, but he pulls himself up. “Do something!” He dodges another swipe.

“What?” Ron asks.

“Anything!” Harry yells, dodging another swipe. “Hurry up!” Ron grabs his wand.

“Swish and flick!” Hermione instructs.

“Wingardium Leviosa!” Ron says, and the club lifts out of the troll’s hand, and comes crashing down on the troll’s head. “Cool.” The troll drops Harry who crawls away to not be squished. Hermione and I approach them.

“Is it...dead?” I ask.

“I don't think so.” Harry answers. “Just knocked out.” He grabs his wand...which is covered in goo. “Ew. Troll bogies.” I grimace as my shoulder starts to hurt even more. Suddenly, McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell come rushing in.

“Oh! Oh, my goodness! E-Explain yourselves, both of you!” Professor McGonagall commands.

“Well, what it is...” Both Ron and Harry start.

“It's my fault, Professor McGonagall.” Hermione interrupts. The teachers, Harry, Ron and I gape at her.

“Ms. Granger?” Professor McGonagall questions in disbelief.

“I went looking for the troll.” Hermione lies. “I'd read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry, Eve and Ron hadn't come and found me...I'd probably be dead.”

 

“Be that as it may...it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected more rational behaviour on your part, Ms. Granger. 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment. As for you three, I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many students could take on a full-grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. 5 points...will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck.” Snape and McGonagall leave the bathroom. I run after them.

“Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, um, where’s the Hospital Wing?” I ask. “I injured my shoulder during the fight.” McGonagall pinches the bridge of her nose.

“Follow me, Miss. Proulx.” Professor McGonagall commands and leads me through the corridors to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey was. “Hello Poppy, Miss. Proulx got into a fight with the Troll and it injured her shoulder.”

“Merlin’s beard, how are you alive?” Madam Pomfrey asks as she leads me to an empty bed as McGonagall leaves.

“A lot of luck?” I offer. She runs a scan of my left shoulder.

“You have dislocated your shoulder, broken your collarbone and torn a ligament in your shoulder.” She diagnoses. “Considering you faced a fully-grown troll, you’re very lucky.” She rummages in her cabinet for some potions. “This one will heal your broken collarbone and this one will heal your torn ligament after that, I’m going to put your shoulder back in place manually, but you will have a numbing potion. Then I’m going to give you a brace for the next week as a precaution.”

“Okay.” I take the first potion which tasted awful, but it worked in 2 minutes to fix my collarbone. The next one didn’t taste as bad, but I would not drink this on the daily. The numbing potion didn’t taste of anything at all, but I couldn’t feel anything, so, it did its job.

“On the count of 3.” I nod and Madam Pomfrey positions herself. “1-“ She pops back into place and I grimace.

“That wasn’t 3.”

“You would have tensed up otherwise even with the numbing potion.” Madam Pomfrey explains and brings out a brace which I put on under my clothes. “Now, when I say where this, you wear it. There is a water compelling charm on it for when you shower, and I want you to come back in a week for me to check you over, and I will remove the brace then, understand?” I nod. “If you feel in pain at any point, come and get a potion from me.” I nod, and she hands a slip. “Now, straight to Gryffindor Common room and no dawdling.”

“Okay, thank you Madam Pomfrey.” With that said, I leave and make my way through the corridors. In 20 minutes, I found a familiar route and within 5 minutes, I was at Gryffindor common room. “Caput Draconis.” I walk into the common where Professor McGonagall was speaking. Everyone turns to stare at me with wide eyes. “What?”

“I was telling them how you were injured in the fight with the troll.” McGongall answers with a stern look and I smile slightly. “The diagnosis?”

“Broken collarbone, torn ligament and dislocated shoulder.” I list off. “All fixed but I have to wear a brace for a week. Even has a water compelling charm on it.” I see her almost break her stern look with a smile, but it goes away soon after.

“Right, all of you, to bed. Quidditch starts early tomorrow morning.” All the Gryffindor cheer and people start filing upstairs. “Miss. Proulx.” I turn to face McGonagall. “Your parents have been notified of what’s happened as have your brothers by their respective Heads of House. They will be coming tomorrow for the Quidditch match and request you meet them outside the Quidditch pitch.” I nod. “Now, off to sleep.” I nod again and make my way up the stairs. Hermione wasn’t downstairs with the group, so, I assumed she was upstairs. When I turned up, Lavender and Parvati were already asleep, and Hermione was sniffling on her bed.

“Hermione, what’s wrong?” I ask, and she looks at me in surprise.

“You’re alright...?” She asks, and I nod.

“Of course. Magic does wonders in healing. Although, I’m having to wear a brace under my clothes for a week.” Hermione nods in understanding. “I’m going to get a good night’s sleep though.”

“Same. Tell me if you need anything during the night.”

“Thanks.” I respond, and we shut our bed’s curtains before going to sleep.

 

The next day, I go to breakfast early to meet my parents before the quidditch game. There were only a few people down here. Mostly Ravenclaw with a few Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor students. I sit down and begin to put crepes and fruit on my plate. I was about to take a bite when I hear my name being called, I turn my head. It’s Leo. I wave him over and he hugs me. “Thank God, you’re alright. Our parents are already down by the pitch with Zach and Claude.”

“Okay, give me two ticks.” I stuff the crepes and fruit in my mouth. “Let’s go.” I say with my mouth full.

“That’s disgusting.” Leo points out but links arms with me, and leads me down to the pitch. By the time, we were at the pitch, I was finished eating, and my family was hugging the death out of me.

“Come on, guys, it really wasn’t that bad. It’s a minor thing of what could have happened.” I try to ease their worries.

“A minor thing? You fought a troll?!” Zach argues.

“Yes, and he got taken down.” I retort. “End of story.” My parents give me a disapproving look. “Come on, we have a quidditch match to watch.”

After the eventful game of Harry’s broom being jinxed, Hermione setting fire to Snape’s cloak and Harry falling off his broom to then catch the snitch in his mouth, I say goodbye to my parents.

“Nonsense. Why would Snape put a curse on Harry’s broom?” Hagrid asks as we explain what happened to him.

“Who knows.” Harry answers. “Why was he trying to get past that 3 headed-dog on Halloween?”

“Who told you ‘bout Fluffy?” Hagrid questions.

“Fluffy?” Ron replies in confusion.

“That thing has a name?” Hermione continues.

“Well, of course he’s got a name.” Hagrid responds. “He’s mine. I bought him off an Irish feller I met down at the pub last year. Then I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-“ Hagrid stops.

“Yes?” Harry asks.

“Shouldn’ta said that.” Hagrid mutters. “Don’t ask any more questions. That’s top secret, that is.”

“But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy’s guarding. Snape’s trying to steal it!” Harry exclaims.

“Codswallop.” Hagrid retorts. “Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher.”

“Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a curse when I see one.” Hermione states. “I’ve read all about them. You have to keep eye contact. And Snape wasn’t blinking.”

“Exactly.” I agree.

“Now, you listen to me, all four of you.” Hagrid begins. “You’re meddlin’ in things that ought not to be meddled in. It’s dangerous. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel.”

“Nicholas Flamel?” Harry questions.

“I shouldn’t have said that.” Hagrid mutters under his breath. “I should not have said that. I should not have said that.” Hagrid leaves.

“Nicholas Flamel…Who’s Nicholas Flamel?“ Harry asks.

“I don’t know.” Hermione says with a frown.

“Nicholas Flamel sounds so familiar but I can’t put my finger on it.” I murmur with concentration. “Anyhow, there must be something in the library on him, surely?”

 

Time moved fast, and before we knew it, it was the holidays. I was going home to France. Hermione and I wheel our cases into the great hall where Harry and Ron were playing chess. Ron’s queen clinks Harry’s knight. “That’s totally barbaric!”

“That’s wizard’s chess.” Ron retorts. “I see you’ve packed.”

“See you haven’t.” Hermione replies.

“Change of plans.” Ron explains. “My parents decided to go to Romania to visit my brother, Charlie. He’s studying dragons there!”

“Good. You can help Harry, then.” I respond. “He’s going to go the library for information on Nicholas Flamel which Eve is going to look in her centuries old library.”

“We’ve looked a hundred times!” Ron exclaims.

“Not in the restricted section…” Hermione trails off.

“Look at it this way, I have to translate several archaic languages into modern French. I have my work cut out for me over Christmas. Speaking of which, Happy Holidays.”

“Merry Christmas.” Hermione adds in before we leave. Hermione and I wheel our cases to the train, and hand them over to the conductor who loads them up. Hermione and I find a compartment, and I release Julien when the door to the compartment is shut. He immediately perches on my lap and I stroke him, absentmindedly.

“That name, Nicholas Flamel, I know it from somewhere. I honestly do. I just can’t put my finger on where from.”

“You’ll remember eventually.” Hermione supplies. “Plus, you’ll probably find something on Nicholas Flamel, your family library goes back to the 1100s.”

“We’ll see.” I murmur.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you, I found absolutely nothing?” I reply to Ron.

“Your library is from the 1100s.” Ron points out. “Are you sure you didn’t mistranslate something?”

“I am positive. I translated Archaic languages to their modern variants before translating it into French. There was nothing.” I repeat. “Anyway, Hogwarts’ library is older than mine. It dates back to the 9th century, if anything, you would find more information here.” Hermione thumps a huge book on the table beside me.

“I had you looking in the wrong section!” Hermione exclaims. “How could I be so stupid? I checked this out a few weeks ago for a bit of light reading.”

“This is light?” Ron questions and Hermione glares.

“Of course!” She mutters. “Here it is! “Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher’s Stone”!”

“The what?” Ron and Harry ask at the same time.

“The Philosopher’s Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers.” I explain. “It will turn any metal into pure gold and produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. That’s why the name seemed so familiar before. He’s French and went to Beauxbatons. Like my parents. And yes, I said Immortal.”

“”The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist, who last year celebrated his 665th birthday”!” Hermione reads out. “That’s what Fluffy’s guarding on the 3rd floor. That’s what’s under the trapdoor…the Philosopher’s Stone!”

“We need to speak to Hagrid about this.” Harry states.

“How? It’s almost 7 and dark outside?” Hermione asks.

“With his cloak.” Ron answers.

“Uh, I have detention with Snape at 7.” I reply. “I’m gonna have to skip on this one and I better get going.”

 

Sometime months later, we had finished our end of year exams. “I've always heard Hogwarts' end of the year exams were frightful, but I found that rather enjoyable.” Only Hermione would find joy in exams.

“Speak for yourself. All right there, Harry?” Ron asks.

“My scar. It keeps burning.” Harry groans.

“It's happened before.” I point out.

“Not like this.” Harry replies.

“Perhaps you should see the nurse.” Ron suggests.

“I think it's a warning.” Harry states. “It means dangers coming. Uhh!” He rubs scar. “Oh. Of course!” He starts running to Hagrid’s hut.

“What is it?” I ask as we run.

“Don't you think it's a bit odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon, and a stranger shows up and just happens to have one? I mean, how many people wander around with dragon eggs in their pockets? Why didn't I see it before? Hagrid, who gave you the dragon egg?” Hagrid stops playing the flute. “What did he look like?”

“I don't know. I never saw his face. He kept his hood up.” Hagrid replies.

“The stranger, though, you and he must have talked.” Harry points out.

“Well, he wanted to know what sort of creatures I looked after. I told him. I said, "After Fluffy, a dragon's gonna be no problem."” Hagrid explains.

“And did he seem interested in Fluffy?” Harry questions.

“Well, of course he was interested in Fluffy!” Hagrid exclaims. “How often do you come across a three-headed dog, even if you're in the trade? But I told him. I said, "The trick with any beast is to know how to calm him. Take Fluffy, for example, just play him a bit of music and he falls straight to sleep."” We gape at him. “I shouldn’t have told you that.” We all start running back to the castle. “Where you going?! Wait!” We don’t stop running until we reach Professor McGonagall’s classroom.

“We have to see Professor Dumbledore, immediately!” Harry exclaims.

“I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore is not here. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left immediately for London.” McGonagall explains.

“He's gone?!” Harry questions. “Now? But this is important! It's about...the Philosopher's Stone.”

“How do you know-“ Harry cuts her off.

“Someone's going to try and steal it.”

“I don't know how you three found out about the stone, but I can assure you it is perfectly well-protected.” McGonagall reassures. “Now would you go back to your dormitories? Quietly.” We turn around in disappointment and leave.

“That was no stranger Hagrid met in the village.” Harry states. “It was Snape, which means he knows how to get past Fluffy.”

“And with Dumbledore gone-“ I stop as Snape appears behind us.

“Good afternoon.” Snape greets. “Now, what would three young Gryffindors such as yourselves be doing inside on a day like this?”

“Uh...we were just...” I stutter along, trying to think of an excuse.

“You want to be careful.” Snape warns us. “People will think you're-“ Harry glares madly at Snape, who looks shocked. “Up to something.”

“Now what do we do?” Hermione asks.

“We go down the trapdoor. Tonight.” Harry affirms.

 

When night-time came, we sneak down to Gryffindor Common Room but stop when we hear a croaking. “Trevor.”

“Trevor shh!” Ron whispers. “Go, you shouldn’t be here!” Neville appears from behind the chair.

“Neither should you. You’re sneaking out again, aren’t you?”

“Now, Neville, listen. We were-“ Neville cuts Harry off.

“No! I won’t let you!” He stands. “You’ll get Gryffindor in trouble again! I-I’ll fight you.” He holds out his fists.

“Neville, I’m really, really sorry about this…” Hermione takes out her wand. “Petrificus Totalus.” Neville freezes and falls backwards.  

“You’re a little scary sometimes…you know that?” Ron asks. “Brilliant, but scary.”

“Let’s go.” Harry commands and walks past Neville. “Sorry.”

“Sorry.” I apologise as I walk past him as well. We all pile under the invisibility cloak and sneak to the 3rd-floor corridor.

“Ow!” Hermione yelps. “You stood on my foot!”

“Sorry.” Ron apologises as I draw my wand.

“Alohomora.” I cast and unlock the door. _Here we go. For better or for worse._


	3. Chapter Three

We walk into the room. “Wait a minute...he's...” Fluffy’s breathing blows the cloak off “Sleeping.” Ron finishes.

“Snape's already been here.” Harry murmurs. “He's put a spell on the harp.” We approach Fluffy.

“Uh. It's got horrible breath!” Ron whispers-exclaims.

“We have to move its paw.” Harry states.

“What?!” Ron asks.

“Come on!” Harry commands and we grab paw. “Okay. Push!” We strain and move it, and Harry opens the door. “I'll go first. Don't follow until I give you a sign. If something bad happens, get yourselves out...Does it seem a bit...quiet?”

“The harp. It stopped playing.” I reply. Drool lands on Ron’s shoulder

“Ew! Yuck!” Ron comments. “Ugh.” We all look up and see Fluffy standing there. Fluffy barks and growls, thrashing. It breaks the harp and dives at us.

“Jump! Go!” Harry exclaims. Hermione jumps first, I jump second, Harry then Ron jump. We land on this mushy black vine planet

“Whoa. Lucky this plant-thing is here, really.” Ron comments.

“Whoa!” Harry says in awe as the plant moves. “Oh. Ahh!” The plant begins to tie them up.

“Stop moving, both of you.” I demand. “This is Devil's Snare. You have to relax. If you don't, it will only kill you faster.”

“Kill us faster?! Oh, now I can relax!” Ron cries out. I throw them a smile before being sucked in below by the plant. I land awkwardly on my left shoulder again. Damn, that hurts.

“Eve!!” I hear Ron and Harry yell then Hermione lands beside me.

“Hermione!!” They yell.

“Now what are we gonna do?!” Ron yells in panic.

“Just relax!” I respond.

“Eve! Where are you?!” Harry asks.

“Do what Eve says.” Hermione adds in. “Trust us.” A few moments later, Harry lands besides us. “Are you okay?” We help him up.

“Yeah, yeah, I'm fine.” Harry answers.

“Help!” Ron shouts.

“He's not relaxing, is he?” Hermione comments.

“Apparently not.” Harry replies.

“Help! Help me!” Ron begs.

“We've got to do something!” I exclaim.

“What?” Harry questions.

“Uh! I remember reading something in Herbology.” I mutter. “Um Devil's Snare, Devil's Scare, it's deadly fun...” I trail off, not remembering the end.

“But will sulk in the sun!” Hermione finishes after a few seconds. “That's it! Devil's Snare hates sunlight! Lumos Solem!” A burst of light comes from Hermione’s wand, and the Devil’s Snare screeches before Ron falls through, landing on the floor.

“Ron, are you okay?” Harry asks.

“Yeah.” Ron answers as he stands up. “Whew. Lucky, we didn't panic!” We all give him a look.

“Lucky Hermione and Eve pay attention in Herbology.” Harry deadpans.

“What is that?” I ask as I hear a sound.

“I don't know. Sounds like wings.” Harry responds. We enter a room filled with winged things.

“Curious. I've never seen birds like these.” Hermione murmurs.

“They're not birds, they're keys.” I say as I examine them. “And I'll bet one of them fits that door.” We approach the broom.

“What's this all about?” Hermione questions.

“I don't know. Strange.” Harry muses. Ron goes over to the door.

“Alohomora!” He exclaims but shrugs as it doesn’t work. “Well, it was worth a try.”

“Ugh! What're we going to do? There must be 1000 keys up there!” Hermione declares.

“We're looking for a big old fashioned one.” Ron describes. “Probably rusty like the handle.”

“There! I see it!” Harry points at a key. “The one with the broken wing!” He looks at the broom.

“What's wrong, Harry?” Hermione asks.

“It's too simple.” He mutters.

“Oh, go on, Harry!” Ron encourages. “If Snape can catch it on that old broomstick, you can! You're the youngest seeker in a century!” Harry nods and grabs the broom. All the keys suddenly go one direction, right at Harry. He climbs on, swiping at them. “This complicates things a bit!” Harry pushes off into the air. He flies off, after the key. The others follow him. Harry grabs the key.

“Catch the key!” Harry yells as he zooms by and I catch the key. I put the key in the lock. Stiff lock.

 “Hurry up!” Ron whispers and I finally unlocked the door, and open it. We rush through, followed by Harry and just shut the door as the keys come upon us. You could hear them slam against the door though. Next, we enter a dark room, with broken pieces all around it.

“I don't like this. I don't like this at all.” Hermione mutters.

“Where are we?” Harry asks. “A graveyard.”

“This is no graveyard. It's a chessboard.” Ron states and walks out onto the marble board and flames light, illuminating the board and GIANT players. We come up behind him.

“There's the door.” Harry points out and we walk across the board, towards the door. Suddenly, as we reach a line of pawns, the pawns bring up their swords causing us to jump back.

“Now what do we do?” Hermione asks.

“It's obvious, isn't it? We've got to play our way across the room. All right. Harry, you take the Bishop's square. Hermione, Eve, you'll be the Queen's side castle. As for me, I'll be a knight.” We all take our places.

“What happens now?” Hermione asks.

“Well, white moves first, and then...we play.” Ron explains. A pawn on the other side moves forward.

“Ron, you don't suppose this is going to be like...real wizard's chess, do you?” I question.

“You there! D-5!” Ron commands. A black pawn moves forward, diagonal to the white pawn. The white pawn raises its swords and smashes the black one. I jump with surprise. “Yes, Eve, I think this is going to be exactly like wizard's chess!”

The game continues, and I study the game. “Wait a minute.”

“You understand right, Eve. Once I make my move, the Queen will take me...then Harry will be free to check the King.

“No, Ron! No!” I yell at him.

“What is it?” Hermione questions.

“He's going to sacrifice himself!” I explain

“No, Ron, you can't!” Hermione protests. “There must be another way!”

“Do you want to stop Snape or not?” Ron asks Hermione. “Harry, it's you that has to go on. I know it. Not me, not Hermione, not Eve, you.” I see Harry nod. “Knight...to H-3.” Ron's horse moves forward, slides and stops. “Check.” The Queen turns and advances before she stops. SMASH! Ron goes flying off the horse and lands on the floor, unconscious.

“RON!” Harry yells and I make a move to go help him. “NO! Don't move! Dont forget, we're still playing.” I move back. Harry walks the diagonal in front of the King. “Checkmate.” The King’s sword falls onto the ground then we run to Ron. “Take care of Ron. Then, go to the owlery. Send a message to Dumbledore. Ron's right...I have to go on.”

“You'll be okay, Harry. You're a great wizard, you really are.” I insist.

“Not as good as you. Either of you.” Harry points out.

“Us? Books and cleverness? There are more important things. Friendship, and bravery. And Harry, just be careful.” Hermione warns and Harry nods before continuing forward.

“Hermione, I’ll go back through the rooms and get help. Look after Ron.” I make my way past the keys again and to the Devil’s Snare, but I notice a doorway at the end of the hall. “Alohomora.” I go through the door and end up in… the Headmaster’s office? Of course, it would be in close quarters to him. I notice Fawkes in the corner of the room. “Fawkes!” He perks his head up. “I need your help. I need to get to Professor McGonagall or Headmaster Dumbledore to alert her or him to what’s going on.” Fawkes flies to me and engulfs in flames. I end up in front of Professor McGonagall who was looking over papers. She looks at me in surprise, but it turns stern. “Before you say anything, we weren’t kidding when we said someone was trying to steal the Philosopher’s Stone. You didn’t believe us, so, we went past Fluffy; got through the Devil’s Snare; got the key; defeated the chess set but Ron got injured. Hermione’s looking after him, but Harry went ahead to stop whoever is trying to steal the stone. We need help!” Professor McGonagall gapes at me before going back to her normal stern self. She writes a quick note on a sheet of paper before handing it to Fawkes.

“I need you to get this to Albus, immediately.” Fawkes flies out the window before she goes to the floo fireplace. “Hogwarts staff, meet at the 3rd floor corridor now.” The flames return to normal. “Come with me, Miss. Proulx.” We quickly made our way through Hogwarts and back to the 3rd floor corridor. Every professor was there except Professor Binns and Professor Quirrell. More importantly, Snape was there. Isn’t he meant to be the one stealing it? “Someone is injured in the chess room and someone is trying to steal the stone. We need to be quick in our action.”

“Why is Miss. Proulx here?” Snape asks with a raise of an eyebrow.

“She raised the alarm of what happened and was down there with Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter. As far as we know, Mr. Weasley is the only injured student.” I nod. We make our way into Fluffy’s room where Snape charmed the Harp to play. I pick up Harry’s invisibility cloak and stuff it into my robes. Hopefully, no one noticed. We look down the open hatch, Fluffy had broken the door. “Don’t aim for that part. The Devil’s Snare looks a bit dead there.”

“We used Lumos Solem because Ron wouldn’t keep still.” I murmur, making everyone look at me and I shrug before jumping down, and landing on the mushy vines once again. The professors followed suit. In no time, we were at the chess set where Ron was still unconscious. Madam Pomfrey rushes forward to help Hermione with Ron. “Harry went through that door.” Out of nowhere, a ghostly head that was screaming came rushing through the door and through me, causing me to fall back several feet. “Was not expecting that.” I stand up with, surprisingly, the help of Snape. “Thank you.”

“Miss. Proulx, stay here with Madam Pomfrey, Hermione and Ron. Everyone else with me.” All the Hogwarts Professors go through the door towards Harry.

“He should be fine. No brain damage from what my scans say. He was just knocked unconscious from the impact.” She begins to levitate Ron and we begin to make our way back out the 3rd floor corridor and to the hospital wing. “Did either of you two injure yourselves?”

“No.” Hermione answers as I answer “Yes.”

“I landed awkwardly on my left shoulder when I went through the Devil’s Snare.” I explain, and she scans me with her wand.

“You broke your collarbone again but that’s it.” She diagnoses. “You are going to have to take this potion again and wear the brace for another week.” I groan and drink the potion before putting on the brace again. As soon as I was done, Harry was bought in being levitated like Ron was. Madam Pomfrey rushes over to Harry and begins to diagnose him. “Marks from strangulation and a cut to the face but he should be fine. Again, he was knocked unconscious.” A fire appears in the room and goes as Professor Dumbledore and Fawkes appear.

“Minerva, what happened?” Dumbledore asks.

“That’s what I would like to know.” McGonagall replies, and she look at Hermione and I. “Well?”

“It’s quite a long story, Professor, you might want to sit down.” I lay back into the pillows on the bed as the Professor sit down. “Well, it all started when we accidentally came across Fluffy after the stairs moved back in September. We barely made it out with our lives if we’re honest.” Hermione nods in agreement. “Then came Halloween and the troll thing happened which by the way, we may have told a little white lie.” Hermione grimaces when I say that. “Hermione was upset from something that had happened that day and I was comforting her in the girl’s toilets. We weren’t at the feast, so, we had no idea that there was a troll in the vicinity. Harry and Ron came to warn us because they knew where we were from Parvati who stopped by to see if Hermione was alright which is when we fought the troll. Hermione didn’t want to get them in trouble, so, she told a little lie, but point is, Harry saw a giant bloody scratch on Professor Snape’s leg which made us suspicious as we had previously come across Fluffy.” I look at Hermione. “You want take over for a while?” Hermione nods.

“The next day, Harry had his first quidditch match, we became even more suspicious of Professor Snape when Harry’s broom was jinxed because he was moving his mouth and not breaking eye contact from Harry. So, I may have set fire to your robes to make you break eye contact.” She looks at Professor Snape. “Sorry. Anyway, after the quidditch match, we were talking to Hagrid and we mentioned Fluffy and he defended Professor Snape. He said that you were protecting it not trying to steal it. During that conversation, he accidentally said Nicholas Flamel. We searched the library for months, Eve even searched the Proulx library which dates to the 1100s, there was nothing. Also, Harry saw a disagreement between Professor Quirrell and Professor Snape which he thought was suspicious. Speaking of which, where is Professor Quirrell, shouldn’t he be here for the story?”

“We’ll tell you after, Ms. Granger, Ms. Proulx.” Professor McGonagall says, kindly. “Please continue.”

“Finally, Hermione found the right book which contained information about Nicholas Flamel.” I continue. “We found out about the Philosopher’s Stone and how it can produce the Elixir of Life which the drinker will become immortal. Harry, Hermione and Ron went down to Hagrid’s to talk to him while I went to detention because I had lines with Professor Snape. Looking for information on Nicholas Flamel and having to translate archaic languages made me tired that I nearly blew up the Potions lab. Anyway, there was a dragon issue and they got caught out at night along with Malfoy.”

“A dragon issue?” Madam Pomfrey asks.

“An irrelevant detail, Madam Pomfrey.” I answer. “Harry saw a robed person drinking the blood of a unicorn in the forest, but the person flew away when Firenze, the centaur, appeared. We were in the courtyard after exams when Harry’s scar was hurting. We figured that whoever gave the dragon egg to Hagrid was suspicious because he was interested in Fluffy. We came to you, Professor but you assured us that it was protected but we didn’t feel it was, so, we went down there in the cover of night. We met Neville in the Gryffindor Common Room who tried to stop us, but we may have put a full body locking charm on him.” I grimace. “I hope he’s okay. Anyhow, we got to the 3rd floor corridor and the harp was already playing when we got there. We moved Fluffy’s paw when the harp stopped, and he went mad, and we literally just jumped down the hatch in the nick of time.” I nod at Hermione to continue as Madam Pomfrey wanted me to take medicine for the pain. I down the potion but also spat it back up, it was horrible.

“We landed on the Devil’s Snare, Eve was the first one through where she landed awkwardly on her left arm but didn’t say anything.” Hermione glares at me and I smile slightly. “I came through next and we calmed Harry down another to get him to be still to come through, but Ron was panicking, so, we had to use Lumos Solem. The key room was next and that was easy because Harry’s a good flyer then the chess match happened. Ron’s sacrifice meant that Harry could do Checkmate, meaning we could continue but we stayed behind for Ron while Harry went ahead. Eve then went off to get help and raise the alarm, and here we are.”

“That’s quite a story, Ms. Granger, Ms. Proulx.” Dumbledore states with a twinkle in his eye.

“But Professor, where is Professor Quirrell?” I ask, and Dumbledore bows his head.

“It seems that we employed the wrong teacher.” Dumbledore replies. “Professor Quirrell was trying to steal the stone with dark magic and died in the process of obtaining it.”

“I guess the DADA position really is cursed.” I mutter but I see Dumbledore’s eyes twinkle.

“I seem to need to talk to Nicholas about the stone.” Dumbledore states as he stands. “Don’t worry, Ms. Granger and Ms. Proulx, you’re not in any trouble. Next time though, don’t do anything too dangerous and don’t set a teacher’s robes on fire again.” He gave us a stern look, but he still had the twinkle in his eyes.

“Of course, Professor. Never again.” Hermione reaffirms, and Dumbledore takes his leave.

 

For the next week, what happened to us spread like wildfire, and we were the talk of the school, but we were waiting for Harry to wake up as we talk on the stairwell balcony, harry appears. “All right there, Ron?”

“All right? You?” Ron questions and Harry shrugs.

“All right.” Harry answers. “Hermione?” Hermione smiles.

“Never better.” She replies.

“Eve?”

“Fantastic.” I respond with a grin. As cheesy as it sounds, we kinda had a group hug.

 

In the next week, we had our things packed and ready to go in our bedrooms, and was in the great hall for the end of school meal. We even had to wear our hands. Unfortunately, there were green banners rather than red around the ceiling. Slytherin had won the house cup. McGonagall dings her glass and the chatter stops before Dumbledore rises. “Another year gone. And now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus. In fourth place, Gryffindor with 262 points.” I hide my head away in embarrassment. “Third place, Hufflepuff, with 352 points.” I clap for them, politely. “In second place, Ravenclaw, with 426 points.” I clap for them as well. “And in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin House.” Cheering comes from the Slytherin table and I don’t even bother clapping. “Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last minute points to award.” I look up at Professor Dumbledore. “To Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool intellect when others were in great peril, 50 points.” I clap loudly for Hermione.

“Good job.” Harry congratulates her.

“Second, to Miss. Évelyne Proulx, for raising the alarm when others were in great peril when she was injured herself, 50 points.” I smile as everyone claps for me. “Third, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen these many years...50 points.” I clap loudly for Ron too. “And fourth, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house 60 points.” We all clap loudly for Harry.

“We're tied with Slytherin!” Hermione exclaims.

“And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom.” Immense cheers erupt from our table as we cheer for Neville. “Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of direction is in order.” Dumbledore claps and changes the banners from green to red. “Gryffindor wins the House Cup!” Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors all stand as we all cheer, and throw our hands into the air. All celebrate with each other.

 

The next day, we were all giving our luggage to the conductor. “Come on now, hurry up. You'll be late. Train's leaving. Go on. Go on. Come on. Hurry up.” Hagrid encourages. Harry hands Hedwig to the conductor, and walks over to us. I wave at Hagrid when I get on the train. “Come on, Harry.”

“One minute.” Harry replies and walks over to Hagrid. I see Hagrid give Harry a red book. After a short conversation, Harry walks towards us

“Feels strange to be going home, doesn't it?” Hermione asks.

“I'm not going home. Not really.” Harry replies and the train whistles. Harry climbs on and shuts the door behind him before waving out the window at Hagrid. This was an interesting first year at Hogwarts but let’s hope that next year is less eventful.


	4. Chapter Four

“Hey, where are Ron and Harry?” I greet as I slide into the compartment that Hermione was in.

“I don’t know.” She answers with worry. “The trains about to leave as well.” The train jolts as it leaves the station.

“It’s odd.” The compartment door opens, and Neville and Rúnar were there. I was great friends with Neville, despite the whole full body-locking spell but Rúnar? I wasn’t exactly friends, we were frenemies. He calls me by my full name which I hate, so, I do the same to him. He’s just an arse. Although, not as bad as Draco and Snape.

“Can we sit?” Neville asks.

“Sure.” Hermione answers, and Neville sits next to Hermione while Rúnar sits next to me. _Great._

“Where’s the other half of the Golden Quad?” Rúnar asks.

“Harry and Ron, we think, missed the train.” I answer.

“How will they get to Hogwarts?” Neville questions.

“No idea.” Hermione mumbles with a frowny face.

“Actually, there are precautions set for when this happens.” I state. “My older sibling, Cosette, missed the train in her first year because the French Floo network had some delaying issue. When she didn’t turn up for her sorting, Professor Dumbledore let her use his floo network to get to Hogwarts

We make small talk for the rest of the way, and board a carriage pulled by Thestrals. “How do they make these carriages move?”

“Thestrals.” I answer.

“As in the Thestral with a classification of XXXX?” Hermione asks.

“Exactly.” I reply. “But don’t worry, they are only a XXXX because they require special knowledge to train. Phoenixes, Centaurs and Deminguise are some of the creatures in XXXX but they’re harmless unless provoked. Hell, I’m pretty sure if Veela were give the status of beast than being, we would be at least an XXX.”

“Selkie are considered beasts and are considered XXXX. It’s by choice though, we didn’t want to be grouped in with hags and vampires as they count as beings.” Rúnar adds in. “Selkie and Veela are kinda related through Sirens but we don’t want to be. Hence, the frenemy situation.”

“There was a war between the Veela and Selkie that lasted centuries then a peace agreement was made with the Sirens overseeing it.” I continue. “In short, our species do not like each other. Anyway, moving on.”

When we arrive at Hogwarts, we watch as all the first years were sorted. Ginny, Ron’s younger sister, was sorted into Gryffindor like her brothers. We eat our dinner and make our way to bed before falling asleep after a long travelling day.

 

At lunch time, Harry and Ron explain what happened when Ron’s owl flew in and gave him a letter. Not just any letter; a Howler. Ron decides to open it with some encouragement from Neville. “RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTLEY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER’S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, AND IT’S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE’LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME! Oh, and Ginny, dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud!” The letter sticks it’s tongue out at Ron before ripping itself up.

After that devastatingly awful lesson of Lockhart’s where we left us to deal with ramped Cornish pixies and left me with an injured shoulder. The exact same one I injured multiple times last year. “Hello, Madam Pomfrey.” I greet, walking in.

“What is it this time, Ms. Proulx?” She asks in exasperation.

“Professor Lockhart released Cornish Pixies into the classroom. My shoulder got injured again. Dislocated, I think.”

“I swear that Man is a fraud.” She mutters under her breath and scans me with her wand. “Yes, a dislocated shoulder. Here’s the numbing potion.” I drink it and it takes affect soon after. “1.” She puts it back into place and I groan. That always feels weird. “You’re also gonna have to wear a different type of brace for 2 weeks. It specifically helps the shoulder rather than the collarbone included.” I nod, and I put the shoulder brace on. “Come back in two weeks for a check-up, alright? And try not to injure yourself again.” I make my way down the corridor, I hear hissing, but it stops as I turn the corner, and see Hermione, Ron and Harry. I run over.

“What’s going on?” Ron points to the wall. Written in blood was “THE CHAMBEE OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR…BEWARE. Oh, no. Filch’s cat. “Up there is Filch’s cat.” They all look to where I am pointing. The cat was stiff and hanging upside down. He looked dead.

“Look at that. Have you ever seen spiders act like that? Ron…?” Ron was backed away from the spiders.

“I…don’t…like…spiders.” He voices. Suddenly, students left and right stream towards us, and stop and go silent as they realise what’s on the wall.

“Enemies of the heir, beware!” Draco exclaims with a snicker. “You’ll be next, Mudbloods!” Just as Draco finishes, Mr. Filch appears.

“What’s going on here?” Filch asks. “Go on now! Make way…” He stops and looks at Mrs. Norris. “Mrs. Norris!” He rounds on Harry. “You! You’ve murdered my cat! I’ll kill you! I’ll- “

“Argus!” Dumbledore booms as he marches forwards, and looks at the wall. “Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately.” He looks at us. “Everyone except you four.” The corridor filters out, leaving us with the Professors.

“It was definitely a curse that killed her -- probably the Transmogrifian Torture.” Lockhart explains. “Encountered it myself once, in Ouagadougou. The full story's in my autobiography...

 “She's not dead, Argus.” Dumbledore interrupts. “She's been Petrified.”

“Precisely!” Lockhart agrees. “So unlucky I wasn't there. I know the very countercurse that could have spared her...

“But how she's been Petrified...” Dumbledore trails off. “I cannot say.” Filch points at Harry.

“Ask him!” Filch accuses. “It's him that's done it. You saw what he wrote on the wall! Besides, he knows I'm -- I'm a Squib.”

“It's not true, sir! I swear! I never touched Mrs. Norris -- And I don't even know what a Squib is.” Harry stutters along.

“Rubbish!” Filch replies. “He saw my Kwikspell letter!”

“If I might, Headmaster...” I hear the voice of Snape say from the shadows. “Perhaps Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time...” He’s defending us. “However, the circumstances are suspicious. I, for one, don't recall seeing Potter or Proulx at dinner.”

“I'm afraid that's my doing, Severus. You see, Harry was helping me answer my fan mail...” Lockhart trails off as Snape's lip curls in disgust, Hermione leaps in.

“That's why Ron and I went looking for him, Professor. We'd just found him when Harry said...” Hermione stops, and Snape raises an eyebrow.

“Yes, Miss Granger?” Snape asks.

“When I said I wasn't hungry. We were heading back to the Common Room and... found Mrs. Norris.” Snape looks like he doesn’t believe Harry and he turns to look at me.

“And you, Miss Proulx?” He asks.

“I was in the hospital wing after being injured by Cornish pixies in Professor Lockhart’s class.” Everyone turns towards him and he fake smiles. “Madam Pomfrey can account to my whereabouts if need be.”

“Innocent until proven guilty.” Dumbledore says, eventually.

“My cat has been Petrified!” Filch exclaims. “I want to see some punishment!”

“We will be able to cure her, Argus.” Dumbledore points out. “As I understand it, Madam Sprout has a very healthy growth of Mandrakes. When they have matured, a potion will be made which will revive Mrs. Norris. In the meantime, I advise caution. To all. Now, you four off to your dormitories.” We nod and turn the corner before Harry asks.

“What’s a squib?”

“A squib’s someone who’s born into a wizarding family but hasn’t got any powers of their own. It’s why Filch is trying to learn magic from a Kwikspell course. It’s also why he hates students so much. He’s bitter.”

“Harry. This voice. You said you heard it first in Lockhart's office?” Hermione asks.

“Yes.” Harry answers.

“And did he hear it?” Hermione questions.

“He said he didn't.” Harry confirms.

“Maybe he was lying.” Ron points out.

“I hardly think someone with Gilderoy Lockhart's credentials would lie to one of his students,

Ronald. Besides, if you recall, we didn't hear anything either.”

“You do believe me, don’t you?” Harry asks.

“Of course, we do. It’s just…it’s a bit weird, isn’t it? You hear this voice and then…Mrs. Norris turns up Petrified.” Hermione points out.

“I can’t explain it…it was…scary.” Harry frowns. “D’you think I should’ve told them-Dumbledore and the others, I mean.”

“Are you mad!” Harry exclaims.

“No, Harry.” Hermione starts. “Even in the wizarding world, hearing voices isn’t a good sign.”

“Can someone please explain what the hell I missed?” Harry reruns the true story to me and I nod before frowning.

“Did it sound like hissing by chance?” I ask.

“No, why?” Harry questions with confusion.

“I heard hissing on my way from the hospital wing. It followed me until I turned the corner and I saw you.” I explain. “There weren’t any snakes about.”

“I’ll admit, that’s odd.” Hermione replies. “And you didn’t see any snakes?”

“None, just spiders climbing out of a nearby window which was creepy as shit.” I add in.

“Like the window by the writing?” I nod. “Maybe we can get more information out of Professor McGonagall tomorrow?”

“We’ll try.” I answer.

 

The next morning, Professor McGonagall stands before the class as our chosen animal rest on our tables. Julien was just excited to be here with me. “Could I have your attention please? Today, we will be transforming animals into water goblets. Like so. 1, 2, 3, Vera Verto.” She taps the bird in front of her, three times, with the tip of her wand. It transfigures into a beautiful crystal water goblet. Wow. “Now, who would like to go first...Mr. Weasley?” She repeats the instructions to Ron and he nods.

“Vera Verto.” He casts as he TAPS his rat, Scabbers, who turns into a goblet with a tail.

“That wand needs replacing Mr. Weasley.” Professor McGonagall informs him as Hermione puts her hand up. “Yes, Miss. Granger?”

“Professor, I was wondering if you would tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?”  Hermione asks, and a sort of silence falls over the class as we were all curious.

“Very well.” She says after a few moments. “You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Three of the founders co-existed quite harmoniously. One did not.” I ignore what Ron says. “Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. In other words, purebloods. Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school.” She pauses for a few moments. “Now, according to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the Chamber of Secrets and unleash the horror within, and by so doing, purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin’s view, were unworthy to study magic.”

“Muggle-borns.” Hermione guesses.

“Yes.” Professor McGonagall replies. “Naturally the school has been searched many times for such a chamber. It has never been founded.”

“Professor, what exactly does legend tell us lies within the chamber?” Hermione asks.

“The Chamber is said to be home to something which the heir of Slytherin alone can control. It is said to be home…to a monster.” She finishes.

After the lesson and a talk, we decide to brew Polyjuice Potion because they think Draco Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin even though I pointed out he would boast about his heritage not hide it. Did I mention what we were doing was illegal? We huddled around Moste Potente Potions. “Here it is: 'The Polyjuice Potion. Properly brewed, the Polyjuice Potion allows the drinker to transform himself temporarily into the physical form of another...'

“You mean, Harry and I drink some of this stuff and we turn into Crabbe and Goyle?” Ron asks.

“Yes.” I answer.

“Wicked! Malfoy'll tell us anything!” Ron exclaims.

“Exactly. But it's tricky. I've never seen a more complicated potion. Lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed. And, of course, we'll need a bit of whoever we want to change into too.” Hermione explains.

“Hang on now. I'm drinking nothing with Crabbe's toenails in it.” Hermione and I glare at Ron.

“It’ll be hair, Ron.” I state.

“How long will it take to make?” Harry asks.

“A month.” Hermione answers.

“A month?” Harry says with wide eyes. “But if Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin... he could attack half the Muggle-borns in the school by then.”

“You didn't have to tell me that.” Hermione deadpans.

“Sorry.” Harry apologises. “Let’s go to bed. I have Quidditch tomorrow.”

 

The next day, I veer off to the library rather than go to Quidditch. I needed to know what the creature was inside the Chamber, and I think it has something to do with the hissing I heard. For hours, I sit in the library, reading alone while others were spending their Saturday doing other things. I was about to give up when I found something in a book about Salazar Slytherin, he was Parseltongue. He had the ability to talk to Snakes. To a person with Parseltongue, it sounds like he’s talking English but to a person who doesn’t speak Parseltongue, it sounds like hissing. If I heard hissing and Harry heard talking in the same time frame that would make him being able to understand Parseltongue like the Heir of Slytherin could. He can’t be though? Can he? He was raised by Muggles who didn’t tell him about magic, he can’t know. I take out another book, coming from that point, if the Heir of Slytherin can control snakes with Parseltongue then the creature in the chamber must be a snake of some sort. I start reading through all the creatures. _Acromantula._ No, that’s a carnivorous spider. _Ashwinder._ It is a type of serpent. _Augrey._ A type of bird. _Basilisk_. A type of snake as well. I make my way through the book and aside from _Runespoor_ , there was only 3 magical snake-like creatures. I narrowed it down to Basilisk and Runespoor when something caught my eye in the Basilisk article. While both are affiliated with the Dark Arts, spiders are afraid of the Basilisk. If a person looks a Basilisk directly in the eye, the person will be killed immediately but if they have indirect contact, it will petrify the person. So, that’s how Mrs. Norris got petrified but it doesn’t explain how she was hung up unless the Heir of Slytherin had something to do with it. Then the spiders fleeing out the window, they feared the Basilisk. How does it move about though? It’s 50ft in length on average! I put all my books back and about to grab a book on architecture of Hogwarts when I hear a hissing sound again. Noticing it was dark outside, I grab any reflective source in my bag. I had a steel silver reflective bottle in my bag and that was it. It would have to do. I write a note saying, ‘Parseltongue – Basilisk is Beast’ and put it in my pocket. Would a Basilisk even attack me? I assume that Slytherin also hated “half-breeds” like me but I can’t be sure. I just need to get this to someone. I stick my bottle out around the corner and cold, red eyes reflect, and that’s the last thing I remember.

 

My vision blurs as I begin to come too. My vision clears, and I sit up. I notice people a lot of people lying on beds, petrified themselves. Of course. Red eyes. “Hello? Anyone?” I hear a rush of footsteps in Madam Pomfrey’s office. She comes out along with most of the Professors and the Headmaster.

“The potion worked.” Madam Pomfrey replies as she checks me over. “Do you remember who you are?” I raise an eyebrow.

“Évelyne Maëlys Proulx, 2nd year Gryffindor, ¼ Veela.” I pause and widen my eyes. “It’s a Basilisk! You need to- “

“Relax.” Professor Dumbledore interrupts, calmly. “The Basilisk has been killed. It appears Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley got your note as they did Miss. Granger’s stolen book page.”

“Hermione was petrified as well?” I ask in worry.

“Yes, but she’s also been administered the potion like the rest of you. She will be awake in no time.” I shag my shoulders in relief.

“You’re completely fine.” Madam Pomfrey states as she finishes examining me. “You can leave as soon as you get the Headmaster’s say so.” I look at Dumbledore.

“I do believe her family wants to see her.” Dumbledore comments with a twinkle in his eye and I grin. “The password for Gryffindor tower is ‘Lions Rule’ for afterwards.” I get up from the bed and go on my way. I make a left down the corridor and am pulled into a hug immediately by my brothers.

“Guys, don’t get emotional on me.” I tease.

“You would not believe how worried we were.” Claude says seriously. “You were petrified for god’s sake.”

“Shit happens.” I reply. “I gotta go to my dormitory because I smell awful.”

“We’ll walk you.” Leo states, seconds after.

“The Basilisk is dead, Leo.” I protest.

“Yep. And we’re still walking you.” Zach insists and we all walk to the portrait outside Gryffindor Common Room.

“Lions Rule.” I whisper to the portrait and my brothers begin to walk away as I walk in. The Gryffindor students were all moping about, miserably. “My god, who died?” Everyone turns to stare at me and most gasp. I’m literally pulled into a hug by Harry and Ron before getting hugged by Ginny; Neville; Rúnar; Dean; Seamus; Fred; George; Lavender; and Parvati. “Clearly some people have missed me. Well done on solving it, you two.”

“We couldn’t have done it without you and Hermione.” Harry replies and I grin.

“Well, I try.” I say. “Um, I’m going to go and shower if that’s alright?”

“Go for it.” Ron insists, we’ll be here. I shrug and walk up the stairs to my dorm. Julien launches into my arms as soon as I walk through.

“I’m sorry, buddy. I was petrified by a Basilisk. I didn’t want to leave you.” He meowed, and I gave him some treats. “I’m going to shower, I’ll be right back.” I quickly show and change into some clean robes. I make my way downstairs with Julien on my right shoulder. He’s refusing to leave me. Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville and Rúnar were the only one’s left in the common room. “Shouldn’t you be at the feast?”

“We decided to wait for you and walk you down.” Rúnar states.

“The Basilisk is dead.” I reply, and they shrug. “My god, first my brothers, now you guys.” I pinch the bridge of my nose. “Come on, let’s just go to the feast.” We squeeze ourselves into an area on the table with a place for Hermione between Ginny and I. We were half way through eating when Neville says.

“Guys, it’s Hermione.” All of us look towards the doorway to see a grinning Hermione, and I can’t help but grin and she runs towards us. We get out of our seats and Harry embraces Harry first, then me and was about to hug Ron but decided to shake his hand instead.

“Welcome back, Hermione.” Ron greets.

“It’s good to be back.” Hermione answers with a grin. “Congratulations, I can’t believe you solved it.”

“Well, we had loads of help from you. Both of you.” Harry replies. “We couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Thanks.” We say in sync and smile at each other and McGonagall dings her glass.

“Can we have your attention please?” We move into our seats as Dumbledore rises.

“Before we begin our feast, let's give a round of applause to Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey, whose Mandrake Juice has been successfully administered to all those who had been petrified.” We all applaud them. “Also, in the wake of recent events, as a school treat, all exams have been cancelled.” We all cheer except Hermione which I giggle at. She glares at me but begins to smile. The doors to the Great Hall and Hagrid appears. The room falls silent and Hagrid begins to speak.

“Sorry I'm late. The owl deliverin' my release papers got all lost 'n’ confused. Some ruddy bird named Errol.” Ron exchanges a nervous glance with Dumbledore as Hagrid stops by us. “I jus' want to say... that if it wasn't fer' you, Harry... you an' Ron... and Hermione and Eve... Well, I jus' want to say... Thanks.” Harry stands up.

“There's no Hogwarts without you, Hagrid.” Harry states and hugs him. Suddenly, Dumbledore starts clapping as does Professor McGonagall, and Harry. Ron, Hermione and I start clapping immediately after Harry then the rest of the hall joins in. Everyone was cheering even some Slytherin were. Hagrid started shaking hands as I feel Harry tears well as I clapped. All in all, the year could have been worse, I suppose.


	5. Chapter Five

“Kids, can you come down stairs for a moment?” Dad calls from downstairs. All of us make our way downstairs. We were staying in a villa in Monaco now for the Summer Holidays. We sit on the sofas. “I’ve been informed by Dumbledore of sort terrible news. Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban.”

“Isn’t he the guy who betrayed Harry’s parents to Voldemort?” I ask, and he nods.

“Unfortunately, he is also related to us.” Dad explains. “Lucretia, my mother, is the sister to Sirius’ father, Orion. He is my cousin, making him your first cousin, once removed.”

“Our family member betrayed my best friend’s parents?” He grimaces as he nods. “Great.”

“The press does know about our relationship to him and I fear that when we go to Diagon Alley, we will be hounded by them.” He states.

“What do we do?” Cosette asks.

“We do not give them any comment, at all.” Dad demands. “We keep silent. No doubt that they will publish something about our relation, so, keep your heads down at school and work hard. Ignore the comments.” Leo, Claude and I nod. “Now, go and get packed. We are meant to meet the Weasley’s at the Leaky Cauldron.” We all scatter to pack our bags and within the hour, we were off. Passing through French Floo was difficult but we got to the Leaky Cauldron.

“Eve!” Hermione exclaims in greeting. I drop my case and hug her tightly. I hug everyone else too. “How was Monaco?”

“Monaco was amazing, how was Egypt?”

“Egypt was absolutely bloody brilliant.” He begins to talk about his trip. We make our way upstairs to Harry’s room to talk about other things.

“This person, this Sirius Black, basically killed my parents.” Harry insists as I look sullen. “I need to avenge them.” How can I tell Harry that I’m related to him? “Eve, what’s wrong? You look hurt and sad.”

“My dad told me something a couple of hours ago and I don’t know how you’ll react.” I mumble.

“What is it?” Harry asks with a frown.

“My grandmother’s name before she married my grandfather, Donat Proulx, was Lucretia Black. She died in 1948 with childbirth complications.” I explain. “The point is Lucretia’s brother was Orion Black who is Sirius Black’s father.”

“Sirius Black is your first cousin, once removed?” Hermione questions in disbelief.

“Yes.” Harry wasn’t looking at me. “Harry? Please?”

“I know you haven’t done anything.” Harry starts. “But it’s hard to even process that you are related to the guy who killed my parents.” I nod in understanding.

“I understand, Harry.” I reply.

“But you’re also the person who has saved my arse on multiple occasions.” Harry continues.

“As you have done for me.” I add in.

“I think I’ll be okay but I, also, need time.” Harry finishes. It stung but I get it.

“I get it.” I reply with a sad smile. “I’ve got to go and talk to my dad quickly.” I leave the room, swallowing the tears that wanted to well up.

 

The next couple of days before getting on the train was horrible. I avoided Harry as much as possible and I decided to sit in a compartment by myself on the way there when Rúnar walked in. “Hey, mind if I sit?”

“Sure.” I gesture to the seats opposite me and he sits down.

“Shouldn’t you be with Hermione, Ron and Harry?” Rúnar asks with a frown.

“I’m avoiding Harry for his sake. He needs time.” I murmur as I continue reading my book.

“Why? Because his best friend’s cousin, indirectly, killed his parents?” He questions.

“Let me guess, the papers have already released the information that we are related to him?” He nods and shows me the front page.

“I would love to be on the front page of a newspaper if it was for a different thing.” I murmur. “I didn’t want anyone to know about my relation to him.”

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry.” He apologises.

“What for?” I ask.

“For having to go through this.”

“Thanks.” I say with a brief flash of a small smile. “Want to play a game of exploding snap?” He nods with a smile and we play for hours as it gets dark but, suddenly, the train jolts to a stop. I frown. “What the hell? We can’t be there yet.” The train jolts again for some reason. A figure appears on the other side of the door, and opens it. The figure was floating, wearing a black cloak, had no face and had skeletal grey hands. I felt all the happiness I was feeling a minute ago drain out of me. This must be a Dementor! _Fuck, I don’t know how to do a Patronus_. The Dementor then turns and leaves, I slide the door shut.

“What the hell was that?” Rúnar asks.

“A Dementor from Azkaban.” I answer with a frown. “But why are they here?”

“No idea.” Rúnar replies and we decide to continue our game of exploding snap. As we changed earlier, we immediately got off when we arrived. Julien launches himself at Crookshanks when I get on the same carriage as these three. I sit opposite Hermione as Rúnar sits next to me. Crookshanks and Julien start fighting. Hermione and I manage to get our respective cats.

“Fighting for male dominance?” I suggest, and she giggles.

“Definitely.” She answers. “Where were you on the train? You kinda disappeared.”

“I was in a compartment playing Exploding Snap with Rúnar.” I explain.

“It’s Rune, Évelyne.” He insists.

“It’s Eve, Rúnar.” I retort.

“Well, why you were off playing exploding Snap, the thing attacked Harry.” Ron states.

“You mean the Dementors who boarded the train?” I ask and Ron nods. “Harry, are you alright?” He nods.

“Yeah, I fainted but was given Chocolate by Professor Lupin.” Harry replies. I had a feeling Harry didn’t want to talk about fainting.

“I guess we know the new DADA teacher and he knows his stuff. Chocolate has chemicals that releases endorphins which makes a person feel happy, and after a dementor visit, you are never happy. It’s like the happiness is drained from the world. The only effective spell against a dementor is a Patronus which most adult wizards and witches can’t do. However, I haven’t heard of a person fainting before unless the dementor was in the middle of sucking out a person’s soul.”

“Well, the dementor looked like it was close to kissing him.” Hermione murmurs.

“The Dementor’s kiss.” I mumble. “You’re very lucky. The Dementor’s kiss is considered a fate worse than death. You are left as an empty shell but somehow alive until you pass away. They haven’t used it since the early 80’s when they were prosecuting Death Eaters.” I look at Harry’s confused face. “Voldemort’s followers.” Everyone flinches aside Harry. “Come on, it’s just a name. A name can’t hurt you.”

“Eve, I’m sorry.” Harry apologises, and I frown.

“For what?” I ask.

“For asking for time, you’ve always been there to help me even when petrified.” Harry explains. “Who your family is shouldn’t affect who you are to me. My best friend.” I smile, and Harry and I hug.

“It’s okay.” I reassure, whispering it in his ear.

“So, the Golden Quad is back together?” Rúnar teases along with Neville who was sitting on the other side of me. We all roll our eyes. Always hated that name but everyone uses it.

Once we arrive, we all sit down. After the sorting, Dumbledore stands. “Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say, before we become befuddled by our excellent feast. I myself am particularly looking forward to the flaming kiwi cups, which, while somewhat treacherous for those of us with facial hair…” McGonagall clears her throat as some people chuckle. “Mm. Yes. First, I’m pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Good luck to you, Professor.” We all clap very loudly for him. He basically saved Harry’s life. “As some of you may know, Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I’m delighted to announce that his place will be filled by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid!” We all cheer for Hagrid who rises, and almost topples the staff table. “Finally, on a more disquieting note, Hogwarts – at the request of the Ministry of Magic – will, until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban.” I grimace. “The Dementors will be stationed at the entrances to the grounds. While they are under strict orders not to enter the castle itself, you will on occasion see them as you go about your daily activities. Under no circumstances are you to approach them. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving.”

After finishing the feast, we exit the great hall and approach the Fat Lady. “Fortuna Major.” The portrait swings open and we enter before saying our nights before heading to our dorms to sleep.

The next morning, Hermione and I privately meet with Professor McGonagall who hands us our time-turners. “If all the classes ever come to much for you, let me know, please.” We nod. “Now, off to class, quickly.” We make our way to Divination where class had ended, and sit in seats before turning it back once. Whoa, this is cool.

“What rubbish.” Hermione says under her breath, and Harry and Ron turn to us.

“Where’d you two come from?” Ron questions in disbelief.

“Us?” I ask. “We’ve been here all along.”

“You, boy!” Trelawney exclaims at Neville. “Is your grandmother well?”

“I-I think so.” Neville answers.

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that.” She replies. “The first term will be devoted to the reading of tea leaves. If all goes well, we will proceed to palmistry, fire omens, and finally…the crystal ball.” She looks at Parvati. “By the way, dear, beware a red-haired man.” Parvati eyes Ron and moves her stool away. “Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And in late spring, two of our number will…leave us forever.” While the class exchanges uneasy glances, Trelawney smiles. “Well then. Shall we?”

After the most boring lesson with Trelawney, we make our way over to Hagrid’s class. “C’mon now, get a move on! Got a real treat for yeh. Great lesson comin’ up. Follow me.” Hagrid leads us into a small paddock in the forbidden forest. “Right you lot, less chatting and form a group over there. And open your books to page 49.”

“And exactly how do we do that?” Draco questions with a sneer.

“Just stroke the spine, of course.” Hagrid answers and we all start doing that. I ignore Malfoy as I watch Hagrid. “Isn’t he beautiful? Say hello to Buckbeak.”

“Harry, exactly, what is that?” Ron asks.

“That Ron is a Hippogriff.” Hagrid answers. “First thing you want to know about Hippogriffs is that they’re very proud creatures. Very easily offended. You do not want to insult a Hippogriff. It may just be the last thing you ever do.” Hagrid claps. “Right, who wants ter come an’ say hello?”

“Well done, Harry, Eve. Well done.” Hagrid congratulates us. We look back at our friends who have all moved back. _Traitors_. “Tha's it. Easy now... stop! This here's Buckbeak, Harry. Eve, this one is Azura.” He says this as another Hippogriff appears. “Yeh want ter let 'im make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Jus' take step forward, give 'em a bow, and if these two bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch them. Ready?” I nod and approach slowly and bow. Azura ducks her beak, immediately. _Maybe Azura’s able to tell my Veela side?_ “Well done, Eve.” He looks at Harry and Buckbeak isn’t doing anything. “Back off, Harry! Back off!” Harry steps back but Buckbeak ducks his beak as well. “Well done, Harry! Go on you two. Give ‘em a pat.” We tentatively reach out and pat our respective Hippogriffs. We smile and the class claps. “I reckon they migh’ let yeh ride ‘em!”

“Huh?” I ask, and Harry is placed on Buckbeak while I’m placed on Azura. “We’ll jus’ set yeh behind the wing joint. Mind yeh don’ pull any feathers out. He won’ like that.” He slaps Buckbeak’s hindquarters before slapping Azura’s. I tighten my grip as Azura runs forward and I can’t help the gasp that escape my mouth as she starts to fly. Azura soars over Hogwarts and starts to lower to the lake. It’s talon dips into the water and I see my reflection, and I can’t help but grin more at my already smiling face. I feel a childish whim come over me, and I can’t help sitting up straight and spreading my arms wide. “Woohoooo! Woooooooooooooo!” Azura suddenly flies upward and I grasp her neck again to stop myself from falling. She starts to fly down as Hagrid whistles and she lands just after Buckbeak does.

“Well done, Harry, Eve!” Hagrid exclaims. “And well done Buckbeak and Azura!” Harry and I climb off our respective Hippogriff. Hagrid lowers his voice. “How’m I doin’ me firs’ day?”

“Brilliant…Professor.” Harry states and we all exchange a grin. Malfoy comes striding towards Buckbeak and I don’t hear his mumbling until the end where he called Buckbeak a great ugly brute. Buckbeak goes on his hindlegs and swipes his talons at Malfoy that hit him on his arm. Hagrid calms Buckbeak down and throws a ferret away from him.

“It’s killed me!” Malfoy whimpers. “It’s killed me!” I roll my eyes.

“Calm yourself!” Hagrid states in a panicked voice. “Yer fine…jus’ a scratch…”

“Hagrid!” Hermione interrupts. “He’s got to be taken to the hospital!”

“I’m the teacher, I’ll do it.” Hagrid replies and picks Malfoy up who is mumbling about a ‘bloody chicken’. I can’t help but roll my eyes again. _Drama Queen._

The next morning, Hermione and I arrive at Professor Lupin’s empty classroom, and turn our time turners back once. “No one knows.” I answer. “Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears most. That’s what makes it so-”

“Terrifying, yes.” Professor Lupin interrupts. “Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart. Let’s practice it now, shall we? Without wands, please…Riddikulus!”

“Riddikulus!” We all pronounce as a class.

“Very good.” He compliments. “A little louder. Riddikulus!”

“Riddikulus!” We all say more firmly.

“Good. So much for the easy part.” Professor Lupin continues. “You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a Boggart off is…laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Neville, come up here, will you?” Neville, hesitantly, walks forward. “Neville, what would you say is the thing that frightens you most?” I hear him mumble. “Didn’t catch that, Neville, sorry.”

“Professor Snape.” He replies and we all chuckle.

“Frightens all.” Professor Lupin murmurs. “Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?”

“Yes, but I don’t want the Boggart to turn into her either.” We all chuckle again. Good old Neville.

“No, it won’t.” Professor Lupin reassures. “But I want you to picture her clothes, only her clothes, very clearly in your mind. Can you do that?”

“She carries a red handbag-”

“We don’t need to hear.” Professor Lupin explains. “As long as you see it, we see. Now, when I open this wardrobe, Neville, here’s what I want you to do…” Professor Lupin whispers in Neville’s ear, so, we can’t hear. “Can you do that?” Neville nods. “Wand at the ready. One. Two. Three!” Professor Lupin unlocks the door with his wand and Professor Snape comes out of the wardrobe. “Think, Neville. Think.”

“R-r-riddikulus!” Neville casts and Professor Snape is wearing a long and lace-trimmed green dress, a vulture hat and a crimson handbag. We all laugh except the Slytherins.

“Wonderful, Neville. Wonderful. Incredible.” Professor Lupin compliments. “To the back Neville, everyone form a line.” We all form a line as Professor Lupin puts music on. I’m between Dean and Harry in the line. “Ron! Forward!” Ron steps forward and his boggart turns into a…Giant Spider. I grimace. Ron hates spiders.

“Riddikulus!” Ron exclaims, and roller skates appear on the spider’s feet causing the spider to shuffle crazily. I high five Ron as he passes.

“Parvati!” Parvati steps up and the spider turns into a Vampire.

“Riddikulus!” The vampire is now dressed as Carmen Miranda. I snort.

“Mr. Thomas!” Professor Lupin calls. The boggart turns into a giant cobra.

“Riddikulus!” The cobra turns into a jack-in-the-box.

“Eve!” Professor Lupin exclaims, and I step forward. I widen my eyes in horror as the boggart turns into Pennywise from ‘Stephen King’s It’. I gulp and raise my wand.

“Riddikulus!” Pennywise turns into Tim Curry’s character from ‘The Rocky Horror Picture Show’. I breath a sigh of relief and laugh before going to the back of the line where Ron was.

“You alright?” Ron whispers. “You looked like you were about to faint.”

“Yeah, the clown was from this miniseries I watched when I was 10. Scared me ever since.” I shudder and look at the line. “Harry’s up.” Harry’s boggart turned into a Dementor and Lupin steps between the boggart and Harry that turns into a full moon…I narrow my eyes. _Why a full moon?_

“Riddikulus!” Professor Lupin exclaims, and it deflates like a balloon and throws it back into the wardrobe with his wand. “Well done, everyone. I think that’s enough excitement for today.” All the people that didn’t get to perform magic, groan in disappointment. I glance at Harry who stays still as we leave the room. I hope he’s okay.

Two weeks later, we were making our way up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room after coming back from Hogsmeade to find a crowd gathering. I frown. “What’s the hold-up? Only Neville ever forgets the password.” Percy pushes past us.

“Let me through, please. Excuse me, thank you, I’m Head Boy…” He stops dead at the portrait. “Back! All of you! No one is to enter this dormitory until it has been fully searched!”

“The Fat Lady... she's gone.” Ginny says with worry.

“Probably stuffing her face with the apples in that still life on the second floor again.” Ron replies.

“No. You don't understand-” Hermione gasps, cutting Ginny off. The Fat Lady's portrait had been slashed, great strips of canvas hanging from the frame. Just then, Dumbledore appears.

“Mr. Filch. Round up the ghosts.” Dumbledore orders. “Tell them to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady.”

“There’ll be no need for ghosts, Professor.” Filch trails off, pointing at a painting above. All of us rush to the painting and we were situated next to Dumbledore.

“Dear Lady. Who did this to you?” Dumbledore questions.

“Eyes like the devil he's got.” The Fat Lady describes. “And a soul as dark as his name. It was him, Headmaster. The one they talk about. He's here. Somewhere in the castle. Sirius Black.” Oh, no.

“Secure the castle, Mr. Filch.” Dumbledore commands. “The rest of you…to the Great Hall.” All the Gryffindor’s who had finished their dinner, including me, make their way to the Great Hall where dinner was still being held. Most of the Slytherin’s, Hufflepuff’s, Ravenclaw’s and Gryffindor’s were staring at us which included my two brothers – Leo and Claude. Dumbledore makes his way to where all the Professors were seated and turns to face us. “I apologise everyone, but we must cut dinner short. Sirius Black has attacked the Fat Lady’s portrait to Gryffindor Tower.” Whispers break out between everyone who didn’t know. “I need your respective Heads of Houses to escort you to your dormitories. Your Heads of Houses will make sure Unfortunately, Gryffindor’s, for your own protection while we thoroughly check Gryffindor Tower, you will sleep here tonight.” More whispers break out. “Furthermore, Prefects, you will not be doing your rounds tonight. I will be along with your Professor. Now, Filius, Pomona, Severus, will you please lead your students to their respective dormitories.” After all the Hufflepuff’s, Ravenclaw’s and Slytherin’s file out, the food disappears as do the long tables which are replaced with sleeping bags for everyone. All the Gryffindor’s in my year go towards the corner near the big windows at the back of the hall. I take a sleeping bag between Hermione and Rúnar. Ron and Harry had opted to take the sleeping bags just opposite us by the aisle. Hermione, Rúnar and I read books while the others play exploding snap before going to bed.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6 

I stretch my arms as I wake up to the sunrise glaring through the Great Hall’s windows. They didn’t let us into Gryffindor Tower on Sunday either but now that it’s Monday, we need to collect our things for lessons. I was about to sit up when I feel a weight across my waist. More specifically, an arm. Rúnar’s. He wasn’t awake yet. Actually, no one was awake yet. I gently put his arm across my legs, so, I could sit up. Professor Snape who was on duty for this hour, approached me. “Miss. Proulx.” He whispers to not wake anyone up. “It is 4:12am. The wake-up call is at 7am. Go back to sleep.” I nod once and lay back down, rolling over onto my side to face Hermione who was still fast asleep. Rúnar’s arm moves to my waist again and pulls me to him. _How do I find myself in these situations?_ I sigh. _I’ll figure it out at some point._ I snuggle my head back into my pillow before falling asleep again.

I wake up to two voices – female and male. I open my eyes. It was Professor McGonagall and Rúnar. I sit up as I yawn. “It’s 5:56am. You two are both up far too early.” At that point, my stomach growls with hunger. I glance down before looking at Professor McGonagall who sighs. “Are you both hungry?” I nod as does Rúnar. “Come with me.” We get out of our sleeping bags which were overlapped and put on our slippers and dressing gown before following Professor McGonagall out of her hall as Professor Flitwick as here for his shift. She leads us down into the dungeons and into the…kitchens? House-elves immediately bombard us. “Hello, Misty, can you get these two some breakfast?”

“Of course! Misty would be happy to help! What would you like?” Misty asks us.

“Please, may I have a few slices of toasted pain de campagne with jam on top, a couple of bacon slices, two hardboiled eggs and a glass of orange juice?” I answer.

“And can I have cereal with milk, skyr, cheese on toast, 2 hardboiled eggs and a glass of orange juice as well, please?” Rúnar adds in.

“And for you, Mistress McGonagall?”

“Just a couple of tea, please.” Professor McGonagall replies. “With a dash of milk and two sugars.” Misty nods her head and not two minutes later, our meals are in front of us as we sit at the table. I dig into my breakfast. I was starved. “Before you both woke up, it had come to my attention that you two were…” She trails off before taking a deep breath that was more of a sigh. “Spooning.” It takes all my strength to keep a poker face. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Rúnar raise an eyebrow.

“We didn’t start out like that.” I state in our defense. “I fell asleep on my back, looking up at the ceiling.”

“I feel asleep on my side, facing away from Évelyne.” Rúnar continues in our defense.

“I think it’s a case of octopus limbs.” I finish with a chuckle as I finish devouring my toasted pain de campagne and start on the eggs. Rúnar blushes at what I say. _Aw, he’s so cute._ I frown at my thought and concentrate on my breakfast. Professor McGonagall scrutinizes us with her eyes before relaxing.

“I should hope so.” We both nod and finish our meals in silence. Professor McGonagall takes us back to the Great Hall, so, she can escort all the Gryffindors to our common room. Rúnar and I walk beside each other in silence before putting ways at our dormitories. Hermione and I quickly change before heading down to the breakfast table and then going to DADA. I sit in the now empty classroom, next to Hermione before turning my time turner once. I go to page 394.

“But, sir, we’ve only just begun learning about Red Caps and Hinkypunks. We’re not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks-.”

“Quiet!” Snape snaps at Hermione. The boys looked confused as to how we were here. “Now. Which of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?” Snape changes the slide as I put my hand up as did Hermione. “No one? How…disappointing.”

“Sir-.” I begin. “An Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice in the matter. Furthermore, the werewolf actively hunts humans and responds only to the call of its own kind-.” Malfoy interrupts me with a howl.

“Quiet, Malfoy!” Snape snaps at me before facing me. “Tell me, Miss. Proulx, are you incapable of restraining yourself? Or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?”

“He’s got a point.” Ron comments as I clench my teeth and try not to be hurt by his comment.

“Yes, I do actually.” I reply with a poker face. “It means that I’m learning which is what we came here to do if I’m not mistaken.” His eyes darken in fury.

“Five point from Gryffindor for cheek.” Snape says before observing the whole class. “As an antidote to your ignorance, I prescribe two rolls of parchment on the werewolf by Monday morning, with particular emphasis placed on recognising it.” Snape looks at Harry. “Passing notes, Potter?” Snape snatches the piece of paper from Harry. “Not exactly Picasso, are you? I hope you demonstrate more talent on the Quidditch pitch this weekend then you do as an artist. If not, I fear you’ll perish, given the weather forecast. Until that time, however, you’ll forgive me if I don’t let you off homework. Should you die, I assure you…you need not hand it in.” Snape turns away from Harry as the Slytherins sniggers and I glare at them before concentrating on the lesson at hand.

By the end of the day, I was about done dealing with people in general. While everyone had gone down for food, I decided to sit on one of the sofas in the lounge with my head in my hands. _Was I really insufferable?_ “Why are you not at dinner?” The familiar voice of Rúnar asks from behind me.

“Not hungry.” I mutter and my stomach grumbles at that point which makes me roll my eyes.

“Clearly you are hungry.” He responds as he sits beside me. “So, what’s wrong?” _Should I even tell him? What if he laughs at me? But he seems to be kinder than that...?_

“Am I insufferable?” I whisper, hollowly as I look at him. He gives me a look of surprise before his face gives way to a frown.

“No, of course not.” He replies with a deeply concerned face. “I know Snape said that earlier, but you’ve never listened to him before hand?”

“But Ron agreed with him.” I say as I put my face in my hands. “He said so.”

“Ron’s an arse.” He counters as he grabs my hand, giving it a squeeze. “You are a lovely and intelligent person. Don’t let what anyone says get to you.”

“Thank you.” I thank him with a small smile.

“So, want to go and grab some dinner?” I nod, and he holds out his arm. “Milady, would you do me the honour of accompanying me to dinner?”

“I would be delighted, good Sir.” I reply in a fake posh accent but cracking up and taking his arm. We walk to the Great Hall and into the room. 3rd Years and under look at us with wide eyes while the older years look at us with knowing grins. I frown. “Come on, let’s sit on the end. I don’t think I can talk to Ron yet.” He nods, and we sit opposite each other at the end of the table. I plate my food with sausages, mash potato, gravy and a few vegetables before tucking in. Rúnar opts for the shepherd’s pie with vegetables and a Yorkshire pudding. We make small conversation as we eat before picking out things for dessert. I take a few macarons, a slice of strawberry and rhubarb pie, and a slice of clafoutis because I was feeling hungry. Rúnar takes a custard tart, an éclair and a slice of banoffee pie. “You know, Ron’s face is very red over there.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s about you, eating, with me.” He replies as he looks over and Ron begins to walk over. _Oh, no._

“What are you playing at?” He asks, and I raise an eyebrow.

“Eating food with Rúnar.” I answer.

“Come and sit with us.” He grounds out.

“No, thank you.” I reply, and his face turns more red. “Now, if you don’t mind, I was about to take another bite out of this delicious clafoutis.” I take another bite and hmm with the explosion of flavours in my mouth. “God bless, house-elves.”

“This isn’t funny, Eve.” Ron splutters with fury.

“Does it look like I’m laughing?” I question with a deadpan look. “You know what isn’t funny though, you agreeing with Snape in class that I am an insufferable know-it-all.” His face turns more red. Whether from angry or embarrassment, I do not know. “I expect an apology in full tomorrow and until then, you can leave me alone.” Ron sags his shoulders in defeat and slouches away to Hermione and Harry.

“Fjandinn.” Rúnar mutters under his breath. “Remind me never to piss you off.”

“I doubt you will.” I tease but frowning. “I think you and Hermione are the only one’s who haven’t pissed me off in Gryffindor at least once.”

“Even Harry has pissed you off?” He asks with surprise.

“One time in first year but it was more my association of the perpetrator than anything.” I answer.

“Let me guess, the perpetrator was Ron?” I nod. “Það kemur mér ekki á óvart.” I smile. “What?”

“You should speak Icelandic more.” I reply. “Your eyes sort of light up when you do, and you look happier speaking it.”

“As much as I would love too, I wouldn’t be able to speak it to anyone in the school.” He counters with a sad smile. “No one else speaks it.”

“Teach me.” I state, and he chuckles, but he stops when he notices my facial expression.

“You’re serious?” He questions.

“As hell.” I answer. “I already know Franҫaise; Italiana; Española; Portuguesa; Română; English; Deutsche; Nederlands; and Norsk. Why not add ĺslensku?”

“Alright, I’ll teach you Icelandic.” He agrees with a smile. “But only if you teach me French. I already know German; English; Dutch; Norwegian; Swedish; Faroese; Danish; and Greek.”

“I can do that.” I respond. “So, when do you want to start?”

“Tomorrow night?” He asks. “It gives us time to work out a plan to give each other.”

“Okay, agreed.” I say with a grin and he grins back. _He was really cute._

 

~Tomorrow Evening~

Rúnar and I find a small corner in the library to work on our languages. We decided that I would teach him French in the first hour and he would teach me Icelandic in the second hour. We had to be in Gryffindor Tower by 8pm but it was only 6pm which gave us an hour each. I begin to explain introductions, greetings, asking for someone’s name and numbers from 1-10 as does Rúnar when it’s his turn to teach me. “So, Hello is Halló; Bye is Bless; Thank you is Þakka þér fyrir; You’re welcome is Verði þér að góðu; and 1 through 10 is einn, tveir, þrír, fjórir, fimm, sex, sjö, átta, níu and tíu.”

“Correct, and how do you ask someone’s name?”

“Hvad heitir þu?” I ask with a frown and he shakes his head.

“Hvað heitir þú.” He states. “Remember the d has a line through the stem and the ‘u’ has an accent.”

“Hvað heitir þú.” I repeat and he smiles.

“Very good.” He compliments. “And that’s our hour over.”

“Awesome, so, what are we going to-.” I’m interrupted by a rather irritating but familiar voice.

“Well, well, look what we have here…” Malfoy trails off. “Half-breeds coming together.”

“Was there something you wanted, Malfoy?” I question with a raise eyebrow. “If not, go and run back to Daddy like you always do.”

“How dare-.” Madam Pince comes storming over.

“Be quiet!” She whisper-shouts at us. “We will be closing in 5 minutes.” Before she leaves.

“Come on, let’s go.” I say quietly to Rúnar and we pack up our bags and walk past Malfoy who gives us a sneer. Rúnar grasps my hand and squeezes it as we go through the halls to our dormitories. “I hate Malfoy.”

“Likewise.” He murmurs and bites his lip. “It’s been quite nice spreading time with you.” I give him a smile.

“Likewise.” I tease as we arrive outside Gryffindor tower. “Genuinely.” He smiles.

“Hey, would you, um, like to go with me to Hogsmeade?” He stutters his way through his question, and I begin to grin, and nod my head.

“Yes, please.” I answer and he grins back and pulls me in for a hug which I return. He smelt _good._ Like cinnamon and fresh air. I bury my face in his shoulder as he cradles me to his chest.

“Are you two coming in or not?” Sir Cadogan asks out of nowhere, breaking us apart.

“Yes.” Rúnar mumbles and recites the password before he lets us in. When I entered, there were only fifth year and upwards lounging around.

“Ah, Eve, Rune, where have you two been?” George teases from where he was at with Fred, Angelina and Alicia.

“The library.” Rúnar answers honestly.

“What were you doing in the library?” Fred asks with a waggle of his eyebrows.

“Studying.” I say back with a frown of confusion.

“Well, kiddy-winks, off to bed.” George says with a shooing gesture and we make our way up the stairs.

“Goodnight, Évelyne.” Rúnar murmurs with his eyes piercing into mine.

“Goodnight, Rúnar.” I reply softly and kiss his cheek before going through the door to the girls’ dormitories. I bite my lip and smile as I make my way up to the third-year dormitories. I walk through the door and shut it quietly. The only one up was Hermione. “Hey.” I whisper as I sit on my bed which was next to her desk.

“Hey.” She whispers back. “Where have you been?”

“In the library.” I answer with a smile. “I’ve been studying Icelandic with Rúnar and I’ve been teaching him French.” Hermione smiles at me.

“So, what is happening with you two?” She asks with a giggle.

“He’s asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him at the next outing.” I explain and she grins.

“That’s this weekend!” She exclaims, softly. “I’m so happy for you.”

“Thank you.” I respond with a twinkle in my eye. “And I’m sorry that I’ve been distant this past couple of days. Ron…Ron really upset me.” She pulls me in for a hug.

“It’s okay, Eve.” She soothes. “He upsets me sometimes too.”

“Next time, I’ll come to you though.” I counter.

“Agreed and I’ll come to you.” She agrees and then yawns. “Time for bed?”

“Yeah, time for bed.” I reply with a smile and we get changed before diving under our covers. “Night, ‘Mione.”

“Goodnight, Eve.” She whispers back and by the time my head hit the pillow, I was fast asleep.


End file.
